This invention relates to trays and, more particularly, to a tray of the type adapted to safely transport and handle syringes and pills such as in an hospital.
The safe handling of syringes has been a problem for some time. More recently, even the safe disposal of syringes become a concern. Various solutions to those problems have been proposed. The safe handling of syringes recently became of even bigger concern to control and even prevent the outbreak of epidemic diseases and to prevent injuries to the users, such as to the nurses and doctors. The present invention recognizes that safe handling must also include safe transportation and must also prevent mixing of syringes.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,249 to the same inventor, there has been proposed a medical supplies container to safely cap and uncap the needles of various types of syringes. In the medical dispenser trays or the like that were proposed so far to handle or transport syringes, the latter are not satisfactorily restrained. They may easily slide or fall off and/or their needles are not safely protected.
The present invention is directed to minimizing the difficulty and danger in handling needles and syringes, including during their transportation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to providing a medical dispenser tray that allows safe handling of the syringes and needles thereof and that allows safe transportation of the syringes.